


A SHEEP AS BLACK AS MIDNIGHT IN SPACE

by Lil_Lola_Blue



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ben Solo Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Ben Solo Lives, F/M, Han Solo Lives, Smuggler Ben Solo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:54:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29213001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lil_Lola_Blue/pseuds/Lil_Lola_Blue
Summary: It is a dark time for the Galaxy. General Enric Pryde and Supreme Leader Snoke have unleashed a reign of terror, dealing the New Republic a terrible blow with the Hosnian Cataclysm. But all is not lost. Thanks to Poe Dameron, General Organa has discovered a New Hope from the desert of Jakku, who will become the Last Jedi. After Rey, Poe, Han Solo and Finn, the former FN2187, undertook a daring raid that led to the destruction of Starkiller Base, Rey has gone to Ahch-To. To study under the reclusive Jedi Master Luke Skywalker. And he will tell her a secret. There is another.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

I: THERE IS ANOTHER.

Luke Skywalker sighed, heavily.

"Master Luke, what is it? What’s wrong?”

“I destroyed my own family, Rey. And the Galaxy is paying the price. Did you ever wonder why Han and Leia don’t live together? Why I’m in exile, here? There is another. Or at least, there was. My nephew. My paduan. The best and worst student at the Jedi Temple. Ben Solo.”

“Ben Solo! Didn’t he die at the Jedi Temple?”

“In a way, he did. He doesn’t use that name, anymore.”

“Then he’s alive? Do you know what happened to him?”

“A great many things. First? There were his mother's expectations. She had his whole life planned out. His Royal Highness, Prince Benjamin Skywalker Organa-Solo. He was going to be the perfect Jedi, the perfect young leader, the perfect fair-haired son of the New Republic. He wasn’t supposed to be a giant behemoth of a man, who was too much like his father and his grandfather to fit in any mold. Han and I pretty much figured that Big Ben was going his own way by the time he was six. His hair was down to his waist, and he’d scream and break the scissors with the Force if you came near him to cut his hair. He wouldn’t wear clothes. Just a pair of underwear, if you took him out. He wanted to be a Wookiee. He wouldn’t speak Basic. Just Shriiyywook. We worked it out. But Ben never really changed.”

Luke sighed.

“As he grew to manhood, I started seeing my nephew as a monster. His obsession with his own duality, and that of his grandfather. His heretical leanings toward the Grey Path. And his vows? Forget vows. Not my nephew, the king of taboo. Jedi are supposed to take vows of chastity, and honesty. To have control over their emotions. Ben sold cigarillos, wine, and rubbers from his father’s smuggling operation out of my father’s TIE Fighter, his personal vehicle. He lost his virginity when he was 14 to his best friend, Talia, who was 13. In another of his best worst father in the Galaxy moments, Han took her to get an implant, and kept Ben supplied with rubbers. Which he needed, because any of my female students who were curious about their resident Rebel Angel? Let’s just say, Ben never failed to satisfy their curiosity. He didn’t listen to me when I tried to stop him. He really thought he meant something to these girls. After all, they meant something to him. It took Talia telling him she was going to rent him by the hour out of her Wookiee foster father’s garage in Mos Eisley, because he laid more pipe to more satisfied customers than any spaceport gigolo. I mean, how do you teach a six and a half foot tall Force of nature who has been using the Force since he was a toddler in a crib to open the cupboard and get the cookies?” 

“He likes cookies?”

“Ben? He eats like a Wookiee. Literally. Chewie taught him to cook.”

“But he likes cookies?”

“Eats them by the box.”

Master Luke laughed.

“Now I see that all of it was so very minor. I used to get so angry with him about the TIE Fighter, and the smuggling, and Kiera, and the other girls. He didn’t trust me to tell me how the Dark Side, how Snoke was stalking him. It had been a terrible day, for Ben. I disciplined his little group of girls, and all four of them blamed everything on him. They didn’t take his side. They gave him up. He sat in his hut and cried, all day. He really cared. He did. I went to check on him, that night and I felt the Dark Side all around him. I thought he had given himself over to it. I attacked. I almost cut off his head, but Ben defended himself. He blocked my lightsaber with his and punched me in the face as hard as he could. If I wasn’t a Jedi Master who can anticipate my opponent's movements. It would have broken my neck. As it was, I was unconscious until the morning.”

Rey couldn’t believe the enormity of the act that he had just admitted to.

Trying to murder his own paduan, his own nephew!

“What happened to your nephew after he brought the building down on you? Did he join the Dark Side.”

“No. He packed up his gear and walked ten miles to the spaceport, and made it there by morning. He left Yavin 4 on a Mandalorian freighter with a business associate of his father’s, Captain Din Saxon. He escaped my notice because he was using an assumed name that he had identity papers for. Now he’s partners with Rotta the Hutt, Jabba’s son, Din Saxon, the Mandalorian, and Han Solo. They revived the old Galactic Black Market, and now there’s a war on, not only are they making a fortune? They’re the only game in town for a lot of little things that people find it hard to live without. They do sell arms and coaxium to both sides, but they only sell the low-grade junk to the First Order and at three times the price they sell to the Resistance. I hear that Ben’s doing well. He hasn’t realized his ambition to meet the girl the Force has bound him to, but he still has his friend, Talia. The point is, my nephew renounced the Jedi and the Sith, the Dark and the Light, that day. He wants no part of it. Or this war, I would imagine. His name is Ben Solo, but the name he does business under, the name you’ll have heard of is his alias. Kylo Skywalker. The Arkanian.”

“Ben Solo is Kylo Skywalker, the Arkanian?”

“Yes. And he and Han are looking to add a good scavenger to their operation, because Kylo just bought the salvage rights to the site of the Battle of Yavin-4. And he’s the new owner of the ruins of the Second Death Star. You were the best scavenger at Niima Outpost. I’m sure you're the woman for the job.”

***

Kylo Skywalker was truly a man larger than life.

He wore a black oilskin duster, caped and hooded, festooned with grommets, pockets, and epaulets over a black pair of pilot’s coveralls, tucked into tall black jackboots.

He also wore a huge pair of brown leather and Beskar chrome goggles, with shatterproof mirrored lenses.

And he was the tallest, burliest man that Rey had ever seen.

He sat down across from her at the table she had picked out at the Niima Cantina.

The man had a quiet air of undeniable menace about him.

It put Rey on edge.

“You should try to hide that you have that much strength in the Force. The Sith are real, and the First Order take who they want.”

“Not if I work for you, Jedi Temple dropout?”

“I picked a good time to leave. I hear you're the best scavenger at Niima Outpost.”

“I am. Can you take those goggles off? I feel like I’m talking to a man with no eyes.”

He lowered his hood, and took off the goggles.

Time stopped.

And it wasn’t just because Kylo Skywalker the man had grown up to be a black swan with dark, saturnine good looks out of the ugly duckling of a boy that Master Luke had described to her.

It was because Rey was fairly sure it was him.

The man with whom she had shared a bond in the Force, for as long as she could remember.

She never knew his face, or his name, but now that she saw him, she somehow recognized him.

“It’s OK. I feel it, too. The Force brings people together for all kinds of reasons. Look at it this way? Now you’re sure to get the job. You’re hired, Rey…”

Rey shrugged.

“Just Rey. My parents left me when I was a little girl. I never got a last name. I don’t have identity papers, either.”

“That’s OK. I can get you some, if you need them.”

The doors opened.

Rey was excited to see Han and Chewie, again.

Kylo laughed.

He had a beautiful smile.

“My father. And my uncle. But you knew that, because my Uncle sent you here to recruit me. But I get the feeling you might decide to stick with me and the Old Man, instead. Keep that quiet, though.”

Han and Chewbacca sat down.

“She really is a scavenger. A friend of Poe’s. He got her into this mess. I got her out of it. So, you hired her, right, junior?”

“I hired her.”

“How you been, princess? You don’t look so good.” Han asked.

“You can tell us. I used to be you, after all. The Galaxy’s only hope.” Kylo joked.

“It was awful, mostly. Really awful. Master Luke was nothing like I thought he would be. Sometimes, he was very kind. But sad. As if he forgot that he was supposed to be terrible. But some of the things he taught me just confused me. Or scared me. I’m afraid of myself, now. What I might do.” Rey admitted.

“Forget it. Forget everything he taught you. It’s meaningless. The Force has no Dark Side, and no light. That dualistic nerfshit thinking? People made that up. As an excuse to control each other. And make war. You shouldn’t be afraid of what you’ll do, like it’s not up to you. You make your own destiny, Rey. Look at me. I made mine. I’m no Jedi. And I’m no Sith. There is another way. The Grey Path. I can teach it to you, if you want. Think it over. But as for all that poison Uncle Luke poured into your ears? Look what it did to him. Forget it.” Kylo advised her.

“Sounds like Luke is in bad shape, junior.”

Han mentioned.

Casually.

“When Rey reports back to him? We’ll send him some supplies.” Kylo said.

“Rey, do you really want to be a Jedi?” Han asked her.

Nobody had asked her that, yet.

“I don’t know.”

“Well, try working with us for awhile. If you don’t want to go back? I won’t send you. I learned my lesson on that. With junior, here. Even after that Snoke bastard burned the Temple, Luke tried to get me to send my kid back to him, one more time. I said no. Since then, I get to visit my wife, but we don’t live together. And the kid and her aren’t on good terms. But Ben’s alive, and doing good, and the Sith and the First Order didn’t get him. It’s worth it. Don’t go back if you don’t want to. Let ‘em have their farkling war, without you. Fuck ‘m.” Han told her.

Kylo raised his pitcher.

“Dark side? Light side? Fuck it. My side.” He said.

He motioned to the Rodian barman.

“Rey works for me and Solo, now. If there’s trouble with her? You’ve got trouble with all of us.”

“I never had trouble with Rey. You made a good choice, Rey. These guys are the real deal. Order what you want, kiddo. The Arkanian has deep pockets. The deepest in the Galaxy.” 

Rey was very hungry.

She ordered a lot of food, and a cheap half bottle of red wine.

“Don’t bring her the cheap stuff.” Kylo told the Rodian.

“Why are you so rich, Kylo?” Rey asked.

“He gets dressed up like another Darth Vader. Red lightsaber and all. And we raid First Order ships with full cargo holds. Or Crimson Dawn freighters. Sometimes First Order warehouses and depots. All he has to do is show up and…say it, Vader junior.”

“I am Kylo Skywalker, Lord Vader. All of this belongs to me. Surrender to me all that I ask for. Or you will die. Quickly! I find your lack of haste disturbing.” 

Rey shivered.

But, much to her shame, not entirely in fear.

“That’s why I call him junior. Because I ain’t calling him Kylo. I didn’t name him Kylo. You should see these assholes give up. They usually just kneel and grovel. Sometimes, we have to get tough? But most of the time? It’s all money, it’s all for the taking, and it’s all ours.” Han explained.

“I also liberate Stormtroopers. Snoke takes them from their families, when they are children. And he brainwashed, humiliates, tortures, and enslaves them. The First Order takes their faces and their names, and makes them kill. For Snoke. It’s what he did to me. It’s what he meant for me. I didn’t deserve to live that way. No one does.” Kylo added.

“What happens to them?”

“If they have a home to go to? I help them return to it. Or find a job. Some of them work for me. They are my people, I am their Chieftain. No one else cares about them. Not my mother. Not the Resistance. Not the New Republic. I care.” Kylo told her.

Rey nodded.

The idea that Darth Vader’s grandson, the Galaxy’s only Grey Jedi Master, a ruthless pirate with unlimited money, was the self-styled Arkanian-style Clan Chieftain of a small army of loyalists with military training was a little unsettling.

And that’s why the General wants him. She wants not just her son, but his people, and the influence he has over not just them, but potentially the First Order.

When Rey thought that, Kylo turned to her.

“The Old Man and I are dangerous, ruthless men. But compared to my mother? We’re baby Ewoks.” 

“I’ll drink to that.” Han agreed.

And just like that, Rey was working for the Outer Rim Cartel.

Her food and wine showed up.

“So, junior, I talked to the guy about identity papers for Rey. You object to her being a Solo?”

Kylo smiled at Rey in a way that let her know she wasn’t the only one who felt she’d been hit by the Thunderbolt.

“As long as she isn’t supposed to be my sister? It’s fine by me.” Kylo replied.

"No. She isn't. I put me down as her guardian until she's 21. That way, nobody can steal you from me, Rey. And I put Junior down as your common-law husband. Then nobody can steal you from him, afterward." Han explained.

"Does that mean tonight is my wedding night?" Rey asked Kylo.

"Only if that's what you want." Kylo answered.

Han and Chewie both laughed.

Kylo wasn't laughing.

Neither was Rey.

"Are you trying to tempt me away from my mission?" Rey asked Kylo.

"In a totalitarian state, sex is an act of rebellion. And love is revolution. The Sith and the Jedi Order are both totalitarian. Let me liberate you." he told her.

"Are you two serious? I told you, Chewie. It's the Thunderbolt, for sure." Han interjected.

Chewbacca growled his disapproval.

"What? They have some kind of Force thing, right?Where's your sense of romance, Fuzzball? You never heard of the Thunderbolt? Love at first sight? Come on. Let's go back to the ship. I think we're the extra dicks at the wedding." 

Han got up.

"On the other hand, Rey, I didn't outright buy you from Unkar Plutt. I just paid off your debt to him. That doesn't obligate you to go for the kid's bullshit philosophical pickup lines. Ok?" He said.

"OK." Rey replied.

Han and Chewie left.

"Kylo, I've had a lot of offers from a lot of flyboys, at this cantina. I only took three of them up on those offers. And only Poe ever came back. But things with him and me... they're like you and your friend, Talia. My point is, you're serious, right? I've been looking to the stars for you, all my life. If you break my heart? I'll put a blaster bolt through yours." She told him.

"Come with me. Just for a minute."

They went outside.

"Look up in the sky, Rey? Every star you see? They all belong to me. Look out over the horizon. That's tomorrow. Tomorrow belongs to me, too. But I'd like to share it with you. Does that sound like I'm serious?"

"It sounds like you're a madman."

"I'm not crazy. I'm a Skywalker. Let's go back in, finish the wine, and see where the night takes us."

"Is that freedom?" Rey asked.

"It's your first step towards freedom, Rey. And I'm the freedom man. Let me liberate you. One small step at a time."

Ben extended his hand to Rey, she took it, and they walked back into the Niima Cantina, together.


	2. Temptation Made Flesh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Rey finds out that Ben financed Kylo's freighter the hard way, and Rey and Kylo discuss the nature of freedom. His attempts to liberate her are thoughtful and very well received.

Freedom.

Rey hardly slept as the Falcon flew on towards Tattoine, thinking about freedom.

There was a little room, adjoining Ben’s cabin, where she decided to stay.

“Pick another room, Rey. Any room.” Han encouraged her.

But she wanted to stay close to Kylo.

The Freedom Man.

What was freedom, anyway?

The Resistance wanted to set the Galaxy free.

But Ben wanted to free the oppressed and the enslaved, one person at a time.

He seemed to think she needed to be freed.

Rey had been a slave all her life, what did she know about freedom?

The next morning, when they arrived on Tattoine, Ben wore the same goggles, but a khaki duster and khaki coveralls.

Han had on a clean shirt, and a vest and a different pair of pants.

Rey was embarrassed.

She wore the same clothes from yesterday.

“First thing, we gotta go to the warehouse, and get Rey some clothes. It’s mostly Republic military surplus stuff, but that’s what you’re wearing, now.” Han said.

“Some of it is from the Jedi Temple. That’s the quality stuff. So, do you want to stay in a room over the cantina with the Old Man in Mos Eisley, or do you want to stay with me at the old Skywalker place in the desert?” Ben asked.

“No. Fuck no! You’re not living in Mos Eisley. Especially not over the Cantina. The only women who live over the Cantina are the women who work there. And working girls.” Han protested.

“I never did that! I never sold my ass, not even once. Not even just handjobs!” Rey said, proudly.

Ben gave her an odd look.

“That’s great, kid! You really must be a helluva scavenger! When I was a kid, I was a helluva thief. I made all my money, stealing. I never gave one blow job to one old man. Because I was good at what I did. Like you are.” Han replied.

“You are both ahead of me. I built the _Darkstar_ on my back.” Ben said

“No, no, no, kid. Rey and I aren’t talking about getting a hefty but hot Askajian princess, or some good-looking fortyish diplomat’s wife to pay your bar bills and give you money towards building your ship because you talk a good line and you’re good in the sack. We’re talking about having to do revolting shit to disgusting perverts in alleys and public toilets because you need a couple credits to eat that week.” Han explained.

“Yeah, there’s a big difference between being a street whore and a fast-talking flyboy gigolo. Aren’t all flyboys pretty much gigolos?” Rey asked.

“Yeah, but not like Mr. Mean, Moody, and Magnificent here. He’s a Prince of the Republic and the Heir to the Empire. You had to be a lady Senator, a Senator’s wife, an heiress, or have a title to even buy a drink for Vader Junior. That, or a First Order officeress with a grudge and inside information he could sell. What a sob story he had! The disgraced Prince. His mother won’t talk to him. His uncle tried to kill him. He was on the lam from the Republic for a crime he didn’t commit, and in hiding from the First Order, because a Sith Lord wanted his soul. I mean, thesre broads couldn’t get their skirts up or their checkbooks open fast enough. The kid could have made a fortune and retired by the time he was thirty. But he kept getting attached to the women. Bad for business. So, after he got the money for the ship? He went back to the same broads and wouldn’t take the money, anymore.”

“Because I didn’t need it. Did you decide where you want to live, yet, Rey?”

“Do you have a house of your own, Ben?”

“I live on the old Lars-Skywalker moisture farm. It looks deserted, on the outside. But I restored the inside and made some improvements. Took out the farm equipment, and I keep the good stuff in the old tanks. I’ve got five years of cash, food and supplies, enough for two or three people stashed there. You can have your own room, of course. But there’s only one bathroom. And I do all the cooking.”

“Fine with me. I don’t really know how to cook. Is it OK, Han, if I stay with Ben?”

“I said you should, didn’t I, princess? Wait until you see the Darkstar. It was worth the fortune Junior spent on it.”

***

Rey pulled the warm fleecy blankets up to her chin.

It was cold in the desert, at night.

She looked around her room.

At the cushioned seat, in the circular window, and the bookshelves all around it.

At her desk, and her chair.

At the big old chest of drawers, which had her new clothes and boots in it.

Clothes for different seasons and different planets, even, things she wasn’t even going to use on Tattoine.

She wiggled her toes in the warm blankets.

They were so very warm, and the bed was too, and soft, a big brass bed, big enough for two, maybe three people.

It was hard to remember the war, and Ahch-To.

You saw a few First Order types on Tattoine, but they didn’t have any real power or influence and the First Order didn’t seem to want to deal with the Outer Rim.

It was the end of her first week, and within a day or two, they would be going to Endor, to start work.

Just her, and Ben.

Han and Chewie wouldn’t go near the old Death Star, but Rey had to admit, she was curious.

Of course, the Death Star wasn’t all she was curious about.

When she had asked Kylo if it was her wedding night, and he said if that was what she wanted?

He meant it.

Rey kept waiting for him to make his move, but he wasn’t going to.

He was going to wait for her.

But he wasn’t being chivalrous, or respectful.

He was trying to make a point, she was sure.

But what was it?

Was Kylo trying to show her that he held all the cards, and that she would not just submit to him, willingly, but she would crawl to him and beg him for his love?

Or was he demonstrating to her that she had the freedom to choose what she wanted, and part of that freedom was making her own choice, without his intervention?

Did he really believe that sex could be a revolutionary act, and that the road of excess led to the palace of wisdom?

Then again, maybe he was just being respectful and chivalrous.

Rey got out of bed, pulled down the plain olive drab cotton men’s tee shirt she wore to sleep in, and went to Ben’s room.

She knocked on his bedroom door until the snoring stopped.

“Ben? I have to talk to you?”

“OK. Come in.” he said, sleepily.

Rey opened the door, walked in, flipped on the lights and began pacing the floor.

“Ben, what does it mean to be free?”

He lay on his back, looking out at the desert night through the big window across from his big bed.

“I’ve only been free for seven years. Are you sure you want to ask me?”

“I don’t understand.”

“I was under Snoke’s influence since I first awakened in my mother’s womb. And from the day I was born, I was a slave to her expectations that I would be The Little Prince. I always dreamed of my freedom, but I never even thought it was possible until I was 17, and I discovered that Anakin Skywalker was Darth Vader. And nobody told me. That’s when I knew that if I didn’t fight for my freedom? I’d be a slave to the Jedi or the Sith all my life.”

Rey sat down on the floor.

“You can sit on the end of my bed. I won’t bite you.”

Rey sat on the end of the bed.

“So? What does it mean?”

“First, you have to think about what you want to be. Then you have to think about what you want to do. Then you figure out how you go about both of those things. Then you start doing it. I decided that I wanted to be my own man. To start over again, to remake myself. Then I decided that I wanted to be a pilot, and have the ship of my dreams. Then I figured out that I could use the Solo family business, and my birthright as the grandson of Anakin Skywalker, Darth Vader to do it. Later, in the course of my journey I started to follow the Grey Jedi Path. And to help other people find their path to freedom. Nobody needs me as much as you, Rey.”

“Why?”

Ben sat up, and the covers pooled under his navel.

He wasn’t wearing a shirt to bed.

“Because they both want you. The Jedi and the Sith. Two competing totalitarian ideologies who don’t care about the freedom, the lives, or the happiness of the people they crush under their iron bootheels. They want to subject you to a terrible fate. Mine. Which I barely subverted. These people will come to you with smiles, and lies, about how much the Galaxy needs you. And the Force. The Galaxy and the Force were here before they were. They need you. They need to chain you to a destiny you never asked for that you will never completely understand, in their service. To their ends. The Jedi mean well. They aren’t evil. But your end at their hands will be the same. And the Sith are pure evil. But they can both be seductive. Don’t listen to any of them, Rey. Or you’ll lose your freedom and your life.”

“What if I decide that I want to be a Jedi?”

“That’s different.”

“Would you just let me go, Ben? Without a fight? What about you? Can you be seductive? I’ve been sitting around for weeks, waiting to be seduced."

Ben looked a little surprised, then he laughed.

“So, the first thing you’ve decided you want is me?”

Rey blushed.

“Yes. But, I’m not sure if you have any feelings for me, other than wanting to save me.”

“Well, in addition to my affections for the kind of women the Old Man told you about? I like tough spaceport tomboys with motor oil under their blunt fingernails, who smell like sweat and starship gasoline.”

“Then you must be crazy about me.”

“I am, Rebel Girl. If the way you’d like me to save you is with my cock? Color me the happiest pirate on the Outer Rim. As I’m sitting here, philosophizing, I keep getting distracted because I’m so hot for you. You make my cock so hard, it hurts. I feel like I want to fuck you until I haven’t got one drop of cum left in my balls. Those are my feelings, right now.”

He yawned, shaking sleep from his eyes.

“Well, now I’m wide awake. So, are you going to take off that tee shirt and get into bed with me, or are you going to leave so I can jack off and go back to sleep. Because you woke us both up.”

“I don’t have an implant.”

“I have rubbers. I’ll get you an implant, if you want one.”

She took off her tee shirt.

“I don’t want one. I had one and it hurt me.”

“That’s OK. I never go to the party without my party hat on, anyway.”

***

“Shit. Oh shit, I can’t get my breath. Rey, honey, that was awesome! I feel good from the roots of my hair to the ends of my toes! You want some ice cream? I feel like eating ice cream, now.”

Rey was glad that Ben hadn’t said anything sloshy.

She hated when men said sloshy things right after sex.

It was so insincere

“Where did you learn to fuck like that?” Rey asked.

“I really did make some of my money to build the Darkstar as an expensive spaceport gigolo for rich middle-aged women and lonely princesses. It was truly a labor of love. I really enjoyed my work.”

“I really enjoyed your work, too. Do you really have ice cream? I never had ice cream. I’ve seen other people eat it. It looks good.”

“You never had ice cream? That’s right, you’re even more savage and feral than I am. Come on. Let’s go to the kitchen.”

They went into the kitchen, barefoot and naked, and Kylo walked into his big freezer and came out with a tub of ice cream.

He filled up a small stone bowl with the creamy sky-blue treat, and gave her a spoon.

Rey tried a little.

“By the Force! This stuff tastes the way coming feels! No wonder it made you think of ice cream!” she explained.

Ben just ate out of the tub with the serving spoon.

After her second bowl, he said she couldn’t have any more, because she’d get an upset stomach.

Then he put the ice cream away and got a box of cookies out of the cupboard.

“Do you always eat ice cream and cookies in the middle of the night?”

“No. Sometimes I make grilled cheese sandwiches. Let’s sleep in your bed. I want to see if it’s comfortable.”

“But you can’t eat cookies in bed.”

“How would you know? You told me you didn’t have a bed!”

“Well, a friend of mine, who I shared a bed with, he told me you can’t eat cookies in bed. Because of the crumbs.”

“Nerfshit! I always eat cookies in bed. You just get out and brush the crumbs onto the floor when you’re done.”

Rey laughed.

“You really are the freedom man.” She said.

“Next time you see your friend, you can enlighten him.”

They ate the whole box of cookies, brushed the crumbs out of the bed and then they made it, again, this time, 69 style.

One of Rey’s favorite positions, because it was just so dirty.

“Ben, you’re not just doing all this to keep me away from the Resistance, are you?”

“No, Rey. I love eating ice cream, cookies, and pussy. And if you don't believe me? I have references."

Rey couldn’t help it.

She started to laugh.

So did Ben.

They laughed until they were tired and happy, then curled up, together, and went to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would you return to Ahch-To? I wouldn't. Unless I really, really, really had to.

**Author's Note:**

> It looks like the Solo boys are trying to corrupt Rey in more ways than one. Han is offering her fortune, glory, adventure, and the best worst father in the Galaxy. And Ben is offering her fortune, glory, adventure and perhaps even love. Will she remember her mission? Or will she decide that now that she has a father, and the man with whom she's always had a Force bond, who needs the Galaxy? Keep reading to find out...


End file.
